Talk:Dyinyinga
Drop rate,Combat, Spawn i fought this NM over the weekend . i went 1/5 on the boots (20% drop rate?) with no SLug Eye being dropped .There are 2 Slugs that spawn just north of the pond . These are the Place holders although the Slug that Spawns East seems to be the Actual Place Holder as the NM always spawned East of the Bushes on this Hill . I also have to contest the statement on the page that he (it) wont attach to you when inflicted with Slow . I feel its Attachment might be based on Silence . A few times while fighting it as SMN75 using Carby Kite , there were Campain Battles making the Kite Space limited and it attached it self to me a few times Inflicting Silence and Amnesia then hit me with its added effect slow . When i removed my silence it re-attached to me .this is Unverified as the lag was making the chat log hard to read. Leviathan Resists the Amnesia Effect and can be used in place of Carby using Astral Flow and Elemental Siphon, just make sure you have room to Kite. Summoner's Horn and Summoner's Body on Water day in the rain did not require Astral Flow (too bad it didnt drop that time ; . ;) . Spinning Dive Hit for 600+ .--MIKUMARU 14:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Testimonies :*Killed by a 58 Beastmaster with 15-20 Scabrous Slug around the NM. :*Soloed by a 75 RDM/BLM using kite/nuke. :*Soloed by a 75BLM/RDM with Gravity and Bind. This NM takes roughly 125% magic damage. With a decent manapool, Manafont isn't nessasary. Gravity/Bind Nuke Kiting works well. :*Soloable by a 75SMN using Carbuncle kiting. :*Soloable by a 75PLD/RDM, kiting when Silenced and Stoneskin was down. :*Soloable by a 75PUP/RDM or PUP/SCH using Spiritreaver Head and tier V spells. Role Reversal and Ventriloquy recommended to keep the automaton alive. :*Duo'd by 72Blu/nin and 72dnc/nin. :*Soloable by a 72BLM/RDM using manafont and high tier -ga spells in order to avoid the build up resistance to bind and gravity. Elemental seal sleep was resisted. :*Killed Duo by 75 THF/NIN and 75 BLM/WHM with help from one NPC :*Killed solo by 75 NIN/DNC w/ Mamushito +1 x2 running backwards to recast Utsusemi and using Healing Waltz when Stunned from katanas. Also the use of Ninja Kyahan at nighttime was useful. :*Killed solo by 75 BST/NIN using Courier Carrie. Used nearby slugs when Call Beast was down. :*Killed solo by 75DRK/WAR using 58 NPC healer. Was a little tricky and had to 2hr. :*Killed solo by 67RDM/NIN using kite/nuke. Gravity was resisted fully by the time it was at 10%. Also had to 2hr. :*Soloable by Tarutaru 75Summoner/White Mage on Firesday with Shiva and Level 5 Heavenly Strike 4 Merits in Avatar Magical Attack. Took 4 Heavenly Strikes landing between 1530-1700+ Shiva's standard melee was hitting around 80-90. Sent Shiva in, used Heavenly Strike when Blood Pact: Rage was ready. Had to resummon once at roughly 50%. Walk a distance, release and resummon.